vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kars
Kars= |-|Ultimate Kars= Summary Kars is a Pillar Man and the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency. Long ago, their only flaw being an inability to move in daylight, Kars's people were the dominant life on Earth yet are on the verge of extinction. Kars sought to save his people by developing the Stone Masks to evolve them into ultimate lifeforms, but he ends up killing them all save his companion Esidisi and their wards Wamuu and Santana. Leaving Santana in the new world, Kars took the others to Eurasia to seek out an ideal Red Stone of Aja to use with a Stone Mask to fulfill his goal. But Kars is forced to hibernate in the ruins of Rome, waking up two-millennia later and learns the super Aja he seeks is kept by Lisa Lisa. Upon achieving his ideal form as the Ultimate Lifeform, expressing murderous hatred for the human killing Esidisi, Kars refocuses his attention to utterly destroy Joseph Joestar. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least High 8-C''' | Likely Low 7-C | At least 7-A, likely higher Name: Kars Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part II: Battle Tendency) Gender: Male Age: Approximately 102,000 years Classification: Pillar Man, eventually the Ultimate Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Body Control, Absorption, Can create bladed appendages on his arm and legs that he can use to create blinding light onto his enemies, Regeneration (High-Mid, superior to Straizo), Immortality (Types 1 and 3) | All previous abilities to greater extents, Enhanced Senses (Eyesight equal to a space telescope, antennae that detect heat and movement, super hearing), Body Control, Shapeshifting, and Adaptation (Grew a shell that was enough to protect him from the intense temperature of magma, can alter his body on a cellular level to take on the shape and attributes of any animal, growing feathers durable enough to deflect heavy artillery fire), Can use the Hamon (A martial art that channels sunlight into power), Superior Regeneration (Presumably Low-High, as he can control his entire body on a cellular level and regenerated while being constantly melted by magma) Attack Potency: At least''' Large Building level via power-scaling (Stronger than Part 1 Dio) | Likely Small Town level (Has around 100 times the power of Joseph Joestar, When he was inside the lava of the volcano he created a small eruption that tossed tons of lava dozens of yards away) | At least Mountain level+ (When his power was amplified a million-fold by the Red Stone of Aja, it was powerful enough to cause a massive volcanic eruption which launched tremendous amounts of lava and debris towards space. Said volcanic eruption was also said to have been stronger than any nuclear bomb mankind could possibly make.), likely higher (If his power was truly amplified a million fold, this would put it well within the scope of Large Island to Country level) Speed: At least Supersonic+ movement (Should be faster than Santana) with FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Blocked an ultraviolet beam from very close range after it was fired and kept up with Joseph) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25+ (Could very easily be argued to be higher if one takes the other Pillar Men and Dio's strengths into account) Striking Strength: At least Class GJ | Likely Class TJ | At least Class PJ+, likely''' higher''' Durability: At least''' Large Building level (Comparable to other Pillar Men; beyond Santana) | At least Mountain level+, likely higher (Survived the volcanic eruption he caused at ground zero, the eruption being stated to be more powerful than any atomic bomb humans could produce. The manga made explicit note of the fact that the "earth itself could not kill Kars"), his regeneration, reactive evolution and his lack of Pillar Man weaknesses in Ultimate Lifeform makes him very difficult to kill | At least Mountain level+, likely higher Stamina: Unknown | Effectively limitless Range: Extended melee range with weapons created from his body, several dozen meters with projectiles in ultimate form, can control, transform, and manipulate creatures from kilometers away Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Very cunning, 400+ IQ, many years of battle experience, mastered our language in a mere day or two, learned how to use Hamon flawlessly upon the first time trying it despite never having any first-hand experience with it. Can give Joseph a run for his money with his strategetic approach and tenacity. Considered one of the greatest minds of the Pillar Men, putting him above Santana. Weaknesses: A strong enough blow is capable of breaking his bone blades.Too much exposure to sunlight will turn him into stone, and Hamon ignores his regeneration. | Ultimate Kars has genuinely suicidal overconfidence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Body Manipulation:' Kars is capable of manipulating his body, that ability later enhanced from using the Red Mask of Aja to give him reactive evolution and freely manipulate his very DNA. **'Absorption:' Kars's body is composed of cells that release a digestive enzyme which instantly melts flesh, giving one the impression that the victim is being absorbed into Kars's body. While Hamon users are originally unaffected, that flaw is possible rectified when Kars becomes the Ultimate Lifeform. *'Light Mode:' Kars causes blades of bone to erupt from his limbs, each with a series of revolving saw teeth which move at speeds fast enough to make the blades appear to be glowing. This allows Kars to reflect light and manipulate it while his blades can cut through almost anything, such as steel and multiple layers of armor. *'The Ultimate Lifeform:' By using the Red Stone of Aja on himself, Kars transcended his limitations as a Pillar Man while removing his kind's weakness. This causes his DNA to become flexible to the point of reactive evolving himself. **'Enhanced Body Manipulation:' Kars gains the ability to manipulate the genetic coding in any part of his body, tapping into the genome of Earth's numerous lifeforms. This ranges from producing animals from his body, like a squirrel from his hand, or transform himself into any animal he chooses or manifest certain traits. **'Hamon:' As Hamon is an energy produced by human breathing which is as potent as sunlight, it was originally crippling to Kars. But Kar's evolution, rendering him immune to the sun, allow to utilize Hamon's offensive abilities beyond the likes of Joesph Joestar, as he was able to make the human's knee begin to melt. Note: JJBA directory thread. Note 2: '''Not to be confused with Novel Kars. '''Key: Base | Ultimate Lifeform Kars | With the Red Stone of Aja Gallery Kars_Ultimate_Form.jpg|Kars Ultimate Lifeform statistics and features from the anime. Others Notable Victories: Doomsday (DC Extended Universe) Doomsday's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Hamon Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vampires Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7